You Try To Forget
by Zovid
Summary: “Ef…?” Emily’s breath shook. “What do you do when someone you love lets you down? ..." "... forget your love for them." "Can you really forget them though?" "No, but we can try." Effy/Emily-ish


**You Try to Forget** by _Zovid_

**A/n: This is based off the Thomas/Emily scene from Episode 9: Emily & Katie but altered very differently.**

Tears streamed down her cheeks, sobs racking through her body. Her hands rubbed up and down her arms to keep warm as she continuously shifted from one foot to another to avoid the cold pavement. For every tear that fell she tried to wipe away but ultimately failed. The fucking bus was late. It was always late and never there when she needed it, and more than ever she needed it.

"Emily?" The red head turned around in surprise and saw Effy standing there a complete neutral expression on her face. Emily forced a smile to appear but found it hurt too much and attempted to steady her breath instead. "Where are your shoes?" Emily looked down to her frozen bare feet and then back to Effy before letting a dry laugh out.

She held herself tighter. "Hello…" Another attempted smile that quickly fell and she shook her head. "Uh…I…I couldn't find them." She shakily explained. Effy nodded and surprisingly slipped her trainers off and handed them to Emily.

"Put them on." Emily shook her head. "Emily. Put. Them. On."

"But what about you?"

"I don't feel anything anymore. Put them on." Carefully Emily put the sneakers on with great difficulty that at one point she would have fallen if Effy hadn't stuck her arm out to hold her steady. Once they were on Effy's arm dropped to her side while the broken girl avoided Effy's intense gaze by staring down at their feet. Emily's in the other girl's shoes and Effy's bare ones. She rubbed her arms once more shivering from the cold when a violent wind passed by. Brown eyes snapped up when she felt a jacket wrap around her shoulders, Ef's gaze never broke.

"Ef, please don't."

"Shut up and just accept it." Emily did as commanded. Always the doormat.

"Ef…?" Emily's breath shook. "What do you do when someone you love lets you down? Really fucks you over." Effy probably wasn't the best person to ask that, but Emily felt she had to ask it. She needed to hear some kind of answer even if it was some bitter one. Effy drew in a breath, glanced away from Emily breaking the gaze before looking back to her.

"Fuck someone else and forget your love for them." Emily stared down back at the ground. It was most definitely not the answer she was looking for, but then again she wasn't quite sure what she was looking for. Surely not some kind of lovesick response of trying harder. That wasn't like Effy.

"Can you really forget them though?" Emily asked for both of them knowing Effy's situation with the brown-haired skater. She looked back up to meet Effy's eyes as she absorbed Effy's appearance. Without her leather jacket and sneakers she was left in a short skirt that didn't go farther than mid thigh, and a black tight long-sleeved shirt that her thumbs hooked through. But not once did Effy shiver. The brunette blinked to look away before she blinked her blue eyes back on to Emily and shook her head.

"No, but we can try."

Emily choked back a sob; her body shook with tremors with her eyes shut tightly that tried to hold back tears that escaped while she tucked her chin in. The red head dropped her forehead onto the other girl's shoulder and finally let go of the sob that was being held back. Effy stood with a slight taken aback and uncomfortable look on her face. The only other person she ever cared about was Pandora and even then Effy had been unfamiliar with the comforting ordeal. Effy awkwardly rubbed Emily's back before attentively placing her arms around the girl's shoulders.

"Come on... I'll take you home."

Emily shook her head. "I don't want to go home." a muffled response from Effy's right shoulder came.

"Then you don't have too." It was the first time Emily ever heard anyone tell her that she didn't have to do something she didn't want to do. A decision that Emily came up with on her own; without having been defied like it normally would have by her twin. Effy let go of Emily and led her to her car carefully easing her into the passenger seat.

They drove for a few minutes down the street to Effy's house in complete silence. All that was heard was Emily's soft sniffles. Occasionally Ef would take a glance to the side to see Emily leaning against the glass; catching a glimpse of a tear shimmering under the street lamp. Effy parked by the curb and was careful when she helped Emily out of the passenger seat. In all honesty, Effy hadn't thought about taking care of Emily. Going over to Emily was a bit of a surprise on both Effy and Emily's part.

But here they were, Effy slowly walking Emily up the pathway to her house and up the stairs to her room. It was beyond midnight, nearing three in the morning and her mother was out cold in her room, so there was no worry from Mrs. Stonem. Not that there would have been if she was awake. Carefully Effy set Emily down on her bed. She stopped crying a few minutes ago and was now working on calming her breath to an even pace.

"I'll get you a spare change of clothes." Emily nodded, nothing more than a hollow shell of her person. Effy noticed the parallel between Emily's current state and the way Effy always seemed to be and wondered if that was how she appeared. Effy turned to her closet but then quickly looked over her shoulder when she heard the sound of the springs and sheets and saw Emily curling up on her bed.

With the fresh set of clothes in her hand, Effy sat on the bed next to Emily and stared at the broken hearted girl. "Emily…I need you to turn over."

Emily did as she was told and sat up while shrugging the jacket off her shoulder. Effy's hand shook as she carefully slid one strap down from its comfortable place on Emily's shoulder and then repeated it with the other. Clumsily Effy started from the hem of Emily's dress and helped Emily pull it over her head so that Emily sat in nothing but the borrowed pair of sneakers, knickers, and a bra. Emily turned her head carefully to look away before looking at Effy who was staring back at her.

Same face. No expression. Emily licked her lips and leaned forward pressing softly on Effy's. When she pulled away Effy stared in a bit of surprise.

The red head drew in a shaky breath before she reached her hand up and pulled Effy back in for another kiss. "Fuck someone else and try to forget, right?" Emily let out in a soft and quiet breath. Effy nodded leaving the spare change of clothes on the floor and pushing Emily on to her back slowly.

Because that's what Effy did, Emily explained to herself when she felt Effy's hand glide its way from her hip up her side. She always tried to forget and now so would Emily.


End file.
